Snake
by Harry-Draco-dreamer
Summary: Mostly Draco POV. Draco got a new snake from his mother, find out how his new snake will help him tell his crush how he feels! Harry/Draco! Yummie and delicious! Fluff! I got a beta! And updating it!
1. Chapter 1

* * *

Snake?

By: Harry-Draco-Dreamer

I do not own Harry Potter or any of the characters you know and love that all belongs to J.K. Rowling!

Please don't sue because I really can't give you anything but my love… Which you can get that for free!

(* w*)

So it begins.

Chapter one

* * *

Draco POV

* * *

"Draco!" mother yelled in a sing song voice. I stuck my head out of the bedroom door. Staring into the dark hall way, I wondered why my ancestors decided to paint most of the rooms and halls nothing but a cold, charcoal black, with the only lights streaming through the dark curtains.

It was acomplete mystery to me – not that I mind, it's just nice to have a little diversity…

"Yeah?" I said watching her figure running up the hall and appearing out of the shadow. She caught up to me panting, her long white blond hair bowing as she knelt down to catch her breath.

She tilted her head upward, a wide silly gin placed upon her face, bright blue eyes shining up at me.

"Draco, look what your father bought you!" She reached into her purse and pulled out a snake, but it wasn't a normal one. It was snowy white with caramel eyes, and it looked at me in an awed and slightly confused way, tilting his head to the side with an adorable noise that sounded like 'Piku?'

"Isn't it just the cutest thing? It's magical so it won't die anytime soon! It can also sense your emotions and act accordingly to what it thinks would be best to help!And it-it, well isn't it just adorable!" She smiled.

"Wait, father bought this for me? Why?" I scoffed. Father just wasn't the kind of person who would buy something on a impulse because it was cute. Actually, the thought of him, eyes sparkling at this snake, and running into the store like a little child was hilarious!

I started shaking in uncontrollable laughter, wiping the tears away with my hand. I looked back up to my mother. She was pouting; her eyes stared at me  
with a sad expression, her lips pursed. "So, you don't like it…" The snake in her hand also tilted his head down looking as if it was going to cry, if it could even cry, which I kind of doubted.

"No, no! I really like it! I just thought of something funny… So why did he buy it for me?" I said trying to sound convincing, it worked, her eyes  
were sparkled again. "Well we noticed that you didn't have a pet and how it's you sixth year at Hogwarts and how you're kind of drifting away from  
your friends; by the way I've been meaning to talk to you about that. We thought that he would be a good companion!" she squealed.

"So you're the one who brought it for me not father, I should have known. That doesn't sound like him at all." I laughed at the 'found out' expression on her face.

She smiled a guiltily at me before nodding, "But you'll keep it right? I thought if you knew it was from me, you wouldn't accept it, knowing all the  
trinkets and things I buy for you on impulse. But, I really think it will help you in the long run. So please Draco, for me?" she looked up at me pleadingly.

"Okay… Fine, I guess it would be nice to have a pet…" I agreed, with  
a sigh.

"Oh! That's so great Draco! Thank you; make sure to take good care of it! He can eat human food so you can just feed it at anytime you eat! Probably just feed it a couple small pieces of meat and it will be fine till your next meal!" she squealed again, handing me the snake. It was surprisingly warm as  
it slithered up my arm and popped its head out of the collar of my shirt.

She looked at me thoughtfully, "He must really like you; he hardly let me touch him… Oh, are you all packed? I think we should get going soon if you want to catch the train…"she tilted her head to the side, touching her pointer finger to her cheek.

"Yeah I got it all packed this morning." I swung my head in a gesture to my room.

"Okay. I'll let the house elves know and tell them to pack your bags into the coach. You should take one more look around your room to see if you missed anything…" Mother said distractingly and walked back down the hall.

Sliding back into my room I glanced around, when a small piece of paper sticking out from under my pillow caught my eye. I hurried over to it pulling it out quickly, about to tuck it into one of my bags when I stared at it, a distractingly sad smile spreading across my face. My snake looked at the picture and back to me. I flushed a deep red, remembering where I was and I hurried to tuck the picture of the raven haired boy into my bag.

Turning quickly, I ran out of the room to sit and wait in the coach till it was time to go. What would my father say if he saw that picture in my  
possession? Oh, he might just kill me. I really didn't want to think about it anymore…

* * *

When we got to the station, mother rushed in front of me so she could go talk excitedly to one of my old friend's – no minion's – Crab's Mother, a considerably over weight woman in a dark red dress and a huge maroon hat covered in white and purple feathers. I couldn't really care less about them  
though.

Scanning the station, my eyes found a particular stupid, fluffy, orange haired family, all chatting away happily, but I wasn't looking at them. I was looking passed them to a raven-haired boy who was smiling quietly next to the family, not taking a particular interest in the conversation. I blushed as he smiled a heart wrenching smile, finding that I couldn't look away. My snake looked up at me before staring at where I was looking with a thoughtful expression.

"Draco, are you," a short pause, "ready to go?" A cool voice asked, pulling me from my trance. I looked up to see a tall man with long blond hair that was tied back in a pony tail, wearing Dark green and black robes. My father stared at me his pointed gray eyes scanning me critically.

"Yes father." I replied smoothly, covering up all my emotions in the seconds it took to gather a response. With a satisfied nod he walked toward the train with me trailing behind. I threw a longing look at the smiling Gryffindor before heading back towards the train.

My mother ran up to me with tears bubbling in her glassy blue eyes, giving me a quick hug and peck on the cheek before turning back to my father who shook  
my hand, then I stepped on to the train. "Please take good care of your snake! Treat him nicely! Write me when you name him!" Mother yelled as the  
train's whistle started to blow.

"Okay, Good Bye!" I said before heading in to the train hallway.

I found an empty compartment and slipped in it, locking the door behind me, letting people know that it was taken. Setting my snake down on the seat next  
to me – hmmm my snake, that doesn't really work. How about, uh, what was one of my favorite names… Looking down at the snake I smoothly pet the top of his head, thinking, Harry… That was one of my favorite names… But how weird would that be, me naming my new pet after a person I was supposed to be enemies with, but somewhere along the line my hatred for him turned out only to be the jealously I had for his stupid orange haired friend Ron Weasley?

And I found myself turning that 'hatred' into – well, I guess you could say I have a huge crush on the guy. Stupid Harry Potter, 'Savior' of the free world now occupied my every thought. God, I hated this. I looked back to the snake – damn, "the snake" – that's just so bland! Maybe a Japanese name would fit this creature; Mino... cute fits his personality, but no. Tenmo. that's a little better but it's not very manly. The name should be at least imply the male gender… Akio, Yeah that's great! I was sure it meant 'bright,' yeah that would fit the white of my snake, since he is very bright!

I heard voice outside my compartment; it was Harry, the Weasel and the book worm, Hermione Granger, though I didn't hate her as much as Weasley, but she was still too close to Harry for my comfort. They were talking lightly, before stopping in front of my compartment. Someone rattled the door handle.

"Ah this one's taken…" said a smooth, sweet voice that made my heart soar. "Try the next one." Harry said. How I ever lived through the summer  
without hearing his voice was beyond me.

* * *

"Yeah, this one doesn't have anyone in it yet," said Granger as they took the compartment next to mine I heard a click of the door locking, I could  
just make out the mumbles of Harry. Leaning my head against the wall so I could listen better, a small smile spread across my face before I shut my  
eyes, drifting slowly to sleep.

WOOOO! WOOOOO! came a loud noise, making me jump up in surprise. Crap, we were about five minutes away from Hogwarts. I stood up, getting my robes from the seat across from me, rubbing my neck. I had slept in the worst position in  
order to hear Harry. Shit, because of that boy I was going to have a horrible crick in my neck…

I quickly took off my Muggle clothing so I could get into my new Hogwarts uniform. Long black pants, white collared shirt with gray sweater vest, a  
green and sliver tie, and a heavy dark gray cloak that hung down by my ankles. I slipped Akio on to my left shoulder, where he slid around my neck, then  
slithered down into my shirt for warmth, popping his head slightly out of my collar.

I sat back down with a sigh; I wondered what this year would be like. I didn't really have friends, so this year would be a bit lonely. Well, maybe  
not. I looked down at Akio. I was really glad mother had bought him for him; she has a great sense of judgment, like she always knows what's best for me. I wondered if she would accept me if she knew I liked Harry…

WOOOO!! WOOOOO!! came the train as it slowed down. I got up from my set and went to the door. Guess it was time to go. People were pushing their way out of the train, though no one pushed me, after all I am the Slytherin 'Ice Prince' who was now, as everyone thought, even too good for his friends.

But no, that wasn't the truth. I didn't want to be with them because they weren't my friends. They were just slaves that my family bribed to do  
whatever I wanted them to. At the beginning of my years at Hogwarts I found the power I had, or rather my father had, over them exhilarating. But soon I found that they had been paid to laugh, guard, praise, worship, and stay by me and I quickly found dislike for them.

I stepped out of the train and walked over to where everyone, beside the first years, got on to a self-pulled carriage that took them up to the Castle.  
As I got into an empty carriage, I notice Harry talking to Hagrid, a half-giant that he had befriended on his first year and who I, foolishly, had  
made fun of and had earned more of Harry's hate. I sighed and laidback into my seat as the carriage started moving, still starring at Harry with a dreamy  
expression, knowing that Akio was staring at me, but not really caring. I wondered if I had to be mean to Harry this year... Maybe I could just ignore  
him, but then how would I get his attention… I looked by toward my seat when he was out of view.

After the opening ceremony where all the first years were placed into each of the four houses: Gryffindor, Ravenclaw, Hufflepuff, and Slytherin. I decided I  
wasn't hungry. I looked at the mountains of delicious food in front of me and felt no desire to eat, so I gave Akio a couple pieces of chicken before heading to the dungeons' where the Slytherin dorms were.

I was just getting to the Kitchens (where the Hogwarts house elves cook the meals for the students) when the door to the Kitchen opened and Harry walked out saying his good byes to Dobby, my old house elf that my father had treated  
horribly. Harry, in his second year, had set him free from our family, one of the other reasons my father, to my despair, hated Harry. The Raven haired boy  
looked up and notice that I was standing there, my heart skipped a beat, and I could feel a blush coming on under his stare.

He stared at me with a confused look, and took a step closer. What was he  
doing? He wasn't even glaring at me. The only emotion that displayed itself on that beautiful face was confusion. He took another step closer, his emerald  
eyes looking me up and down from behind messy black hair that hugged his head adorably. He blushed, quickly turning his face and covering his mouth with one hand. He was blushing, right? What in the hell was he thinking?

"Potter, what wrong with you?" The words came out nicer then I had intended but hopefully he hadn't heard the worried tone I tried hard to keep hidden.

"Malfoy, is that really you? You seem a lot different…" he asked, still refusing to look at me. Different? What did he mean?

"Yeah, it's me. Nothing different, I'm just the same…" I said in a distracted way, not really thinking, but you know maybe I really am different  
now I was; maybe less spoiled, now that my world revolved around Harry and not myself anymore.

"Uhh, right. I'll see you later Malfoy." Harry said in a hurry and quickly ran past me towards the Great Hall. What was that about? Man, thanks,  
boy. Now you'll have me up all night worrying about you. Wait, did we just have a normal conversation? Well maybe normal's not the right word but we  
still didn't argue.

I walked down to the Slytherin dorms deep in thought as I walked up the stairs to my room; I pulled Akio from my collar and place him onto my bed  
before pulling opened my clothes trunk. Putting on dark green silk pajamas and sliding in to bed, with Akio curling up by my head. That little meeting with  
Harry had put a new possibility in my head. I didn't have to ignore him, I didn't have to be mean to him to get attention, maybe with the way he had  
acted when he had seen me with no sneer on my face, he didn't glare, he even said 'I'll see you later.' Maybe, just maybe, I could become his  
friend… With that I closed my eyes. A smile appeared on my face before I slid into dream.

* * *

Woot! Thank heaven and god for my new Beta Panneler-san!


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

* * *

Draco's POV

* * *

Slowly the world around me stared to take form as my eyes opened. I was staring up at a bright blue sky, with puffy clouds that formed many fun shapes. I pushed up my arm so it supported me, to get a better look at my surroundings. I was in a large grass covered field, under a quaking Aspen tree. The place was covered in flowers, giving the air a delicious scent. I had never seen a more beautiful place. I looked down to find myself laying on a blanket that was right next to a small stream where, if you looked a little ways down, you could see a small bridge. Where ever this place was, I liked it.

A small wind blew making me shiver, but then arms embraced me, sending a feeling of warmth throughout me. I feel completely safe in these arms. A sense of bliss ran through out my whole body. I felt complete, finally able to be where I've always wanted to.

I let out a relieved sigh. "What's wrong?" came a soothing voice I knew all to well.

"Harry?" I asked in alarm trying to maneuver my way out of his arm though I really wanted to stay.

"What it's Draco?" he purred. I had never heared my name ever sound so angelic!

"What's going on here? You hate me don't you?" I asked nervously, knowing that in a second he might just send me spiraling into despair with the answer I knew was coming.

"Draco! I thought we already talked about this," He rubbed his nose against mine with his eyes closed, then slowly he opened his emerald green eyes and stared at me. "I lov--"

And with a sudden pain in my nose I woke. "Ahh, god damn, a dream…" I wined putting my hand to my nose, finding Akio clinging to it. "Akio! Why did you wake me up!" I yelped pulling him off my nose. Akio opened his mouth and my stomach growled. "Oh right, what time is it?" I looked to clock, 8:00 am. "Ah man I'm late for breakfast! Thanks Akio I'm sorry for yelling at you. Let's go!"

* * *

Harry POV

* * *

"I'm right!" Hermione yelled.

"No, come on 'Mione, sure you're really smart and read all the text books and stuff but, I'VE been in an all wizard family for my whole life. So I THINK that I would know more about it then YOU WOULD!" Ron bellowed, spiting food at everybody in a 2 feet radius. I sighed, honestly I didn't even know what they were fighting about today, sure this might be their way to show their love for one another but it still gets annoying.

All the Gryffindors on our side of the table were scared to death of the two arguing, making sure they didn't make eye contact. Looking up at the Slytherin table for what might be the seventh time and pouting again, Malfoy wasn't there… Wait, not that I care, it's just what if he's planning something… I mean last night there was defiantly something wrong with him or something seriously wrong with me!

~Flash back~

"Dobby was smiling up at me. "Mr. Harry Potter sir, you should get back to your friends. Dobby is quite happy with his new home, everyone is very nice to Dobby sir." He smiled again.

"Okay Dobby I'll see you later then." I said, opening the door to the kitchen.

"Mr. Harry Potter can call Dobby if you ever need anything; Dobby will be overjoyed to help you sir."

"Yeah, thanks Dobby, bye." I said smiling and walked out the door to find myself looking at Draco Malfoy, who had been my enemy since I denied his friendship in first year.

But something was wrong. He wasn't the same. His bright white blond hair hung loosely to the side of his face, rather than how he used to style it with his hair slicked back, clinging to his head for dear life, but now it was adorable as it lay comfortably on his head. His old gray cold eyes looked like shining sliver that could trap me in their gaze. There was even a slight blush coming to his face that made him look so cute! And even with the dark gray cloak worn by everyone at Hogwarts I could tell he was thin and had gorgeous posture. What in the hell! Did Malfoy used to look so beautiful?

Remembering I was staring at him, I blushed. BLUSHED! Quickly I looked away covering my mouth with my hand. When did I ever blush at a boy, let alone Malfoy! "Potter, what's wrong with you?" the blond said nicely and slightly worried, worried! That was an emotion I had never thought of using in the same sentence as Malfoy.

"Malfoy, is that really you?" I asked nervously, not want to make eye contact. Something about these new eyes of his made me think if I looked at them I would forget who I was, not just what I was talking about.

"Yeah it's me. Nothing different, I'm just the same…" Draco said distractedly. Wait, Draco! Yes, that was it! It's wasn't Malfoy! This person who I was talking to now was Draco. But still, even if he was Draco then why had I reacted this way to him, now that I remember I've never thought of any girl I've ever dated in the way he was right now. "Uhh, right I'll see you later, Malfoy." I stammered before running pass him to toward the Great hall.

I stopped before going into the hall. What was this? Why had I reacted to him like that? I need to go to the Gryffindor dorms a think this out…"

~Flash Back end~

But in the end I hadn't slept a wink, and I hadn't come any closer to my answer, only that I didn't hate him anymore. Suddenly I heard the Great Hall doors open, and my head shot up to see Draco walk slowly towards his table. I smiled and inward smile, relieved for some reason, and went back to try and stop Ron and Hermione from eating the first years.

* * *

Draco POV

* * *

I stood in front of the Great Hall doors for a minute; oh it's going to be so awkward to walk in there! I'm about Fifteen minutes late… Akio slithered up my arm and bit my finger. "Ow! Okay I get it your hungry," I let out a sigh, "Okay!" I said determinedly and pushed open the door. Walking slowly to my table I was glad that no one had paid any attention to me, so I sat down a filled up my plate. Akio slithered off my arm and started eating his fill as I plopped some bacon in my mouth, glancing over at the Gryffindor table.

The book worm and Weasel were fighting again, with Harry trying to calm them down and failing. When those two started fighting there was no calming them. But as the book worm started to say something, Weasel took a hand full of her hair and slammed her into a full out make out session as everyone at the Gryffindor table stared helpless at them.

I laugher inwardly those two were idiots. Harry slumped back into his chair, relieved I think. I wondered if he knew about the nick name people had made for him, beside 'The Golden Boy' and 'The Boy Who Lived' or "The Chosen One". There was one more that nobody had called him to his face, one that actually matched him, The Gryffindor "Sun God".

It was a silly one, but it worked; he was gorgeous. He had that irresistible tan skin, and a fantastic figure, lots of muscle but in a boy band kind of way, really more than haft of the girls wanted him, and I'm sure many guys did as well and I sure he didn't even know he was being sought out for which made him even more irresistible. I wonder if he's dating anyone, though I doubt it.

Suddenly a thought came through my head; is he a virgin? Damn my brain! Many thoughts of the 'Sun God' rushed though my head him lying on a bed covered in rose pedals completely naked, the thought of his tongue tailing up my stomach, him placing small kissing up my collar bone before capturing my mouth in his. OH GOD! I felt myself hardening, crap, and oh crap. Snape in a dress! McGonagall in a bikini! "NEVEL LONGBOTTOM IN A SPEEDO!!!" Ugh! Revolting! But good it died down.

I looked down at Akio who was staring up at me with confusion; I looked up to see all of the school looking up at me with horror in their eyes. Oh… Crap…. Did I just say that out loud? I looked over at Harry who was gapping at me with wide eyes. My face went red. No, no not in front of him. I clapped my hand over my mouth and tears welled up in my eyes. No, just when I thought we could be friends, I've completely ruined it!

There was a minute of silence then the whole school started laughing, someone clapped me on the back. "Good one Draco!" Blaise, one of my old friends said, shaking in laugher with tears in his eyes. They thought I had said that to make them laugh! Oh thank god! I looked over at Harry he was banging his hand the table; his sweet laugher came over everyone.

Maybe I had just moved myself up a ladder in his book. Because I had never made him laugh before! And the best part of it all was that Nevel's face was so red you could actually see steam rising up from it. I started laughing myself still blushing, still embarrassed, but happy!

* * *

After breakfast I practically skipped out of the door, because just guess which class I have next and guess just who I had that class with! I walked happily down to the dungeons. Yep you guessed it! I had potions, with Harry! Though it was one of Harry's least favorite classes, it was one of my favorites!

Though, I think he hates it more because of the old bat you teaches it then of potions themselves. I loved it though, because I wanted to be a potions teacher when I grow up and I'm even better than Granger in this class! Which she hates!

But as soon as I got into the class my happiness crashed to the ground. Looks like I was last to arrive and had missed every seat close to Harry, and to make it worse, my god father Severus Snape was in a horrible mood. He pointed at a seat on the opposite side of the class room in the front on less, so if I wanted to look at Harry I would be caught! Sighing I walked to my seat next to Goyle another one of my old minions, a very strong but stupid fellow, hate him!

"Students, as sixth years you will be making some of the hardest potions the Wizarding World can offer, of course most, if not all, of you will fail this class if I don't pair you up… Though I would have been fine with you all failing, but the headmaster says I have to 'do the best for the students' and all that nonsense." Snape pushed and everyone started talking happily about pairing up with so and so and I wonder if so and so will pair up together.

The Potions Master's vain popped: "JUST BECAUSE I HAVE TO PAIR YOU UP DOESN'T MEAN YOUR GOING TO INJOY IT!!" Snape bellowed silencing everyone in horror, and almost scarring Nevel into a coma.

Snape readjusted himself, and started reading out the names. "Nichole and Blaise, Margane and Pansy, Granger and Goyle, Crab and --…" Snape droned on as I waited for my name I wondered lightly who Harry was going to be with. "Malfoy and Potter,--" Snape said and I gaped at him. Oh yeah! Some people gasped as if they thought that I would start cussing and launch myself at Potter in an all out fight. I looked up and Harry's eyes were wide, and my heart suddenly snuck. He wasn't as happy about the pairing as I was… I slowly went over to his desk with my stuff, meeting his gaze.

* * *

Oh Thank PANN~eler-san! FOr she is AWESOME!


	3. Chapter 3

* * *

Hey tell me if this is bad because i don't know about this chapter... Oh by the Way I LOVED the comments you guys gave! I can't believe i spelled 'snake' wrong! I felt really stupid! But thanks so much I love you all!

* * *

He met my gaze with a strange expression, like he was confused about something and I was distracting him. "Potter." I greeted trying to keep up the smug in my voice. Harry looked startled, "Er… hey, Dra-Malfoy." He stuttered trying to recover a calm voice, Wait did he almost call me by my name? I looked at him with a confused expression. He looked the other way red creeping it's way on to his features.

He let out a sigh, then turned back to me and smiled a bit. God that smile was hot, a crooked side grin, and it was directed at me! Whoa my heart fluttered, is it healthy for me to like him? He gestured to the seat next to him; I blushed slightly before sitting down. Maybe it's not such a good thing for him to sit next to me, god I'm going to blush every time I see him.

"Listen UP!" Snape yelled when everyone was sitting, all looking incredibly uncomfortable. Snape smiled, or what I think was supposed to be a smile though it looked like a singe of pain, at the arrangement of faces looking incredibly unhppy, "Okay the first potion we'll do is called, 'Mandocai Sinariia' (Man*do*Ky* - See*nair*a) When brewed correctly this potion helps the creator have the courage or will to do whatever he or she has wanted to with the up most confidence." Snape sighed before turning back to the board and started writing.

"There are other side affects good and bad, some are stubbornness which is to help you when your first attempt fail, failure to notice anything but the thing you're trying to do--"Snape droned on and for the first time I wasn't listening. I had looked over to Harry who had his arms spread out lazily on the desk and was hit with inspiration; he and I would be working on this project together for maybe a month if not more! I should try to start being nicer to him, but what will happen if I start being nice?

With a sly look at me Akio slithered off my hand toward Harry. Akio went for the right tan hand that was rested calmly. No Akio! I almost screamed reaching out without thinking for Akio, when my own cold hands felt warmth underneath them. I found myself grabbing Harry's hand… An electric shock of pleasure went up my arm and through my body. I looked up at Harry the look of realization written in shock through his eyes. I blushed, my eyes widened when I realizing I was still gripping his hand "I'm sorry!" I yelped, my hands flying into the air.

Everyone looked over to us, "It's—Okay…" Harry said turning his face toward the front with a confused looked starring down at the desk. I gulped before looking back towards the board. What's with that expression of his, somehow I think his and my relationship is changing, for better or worst who knows…

"Quite done, Mr. Malfoy?" Snape questioned skeptically, I nodded quickly blushing as I bend down toward my bag grabbing my note book, and writing down the notes on the board.

* * *

Thirty minutes later there was a soft tap on my shoulder. I turned my head to the side to see Harry's face about four inches from mine. I heard myself gasp as I jumped backward; Harry frowned a bit before moving his hand up reaching it toward me. "Here, I think this belongs to you…" He said opening his hand and showing a sleeping Akio tucked in a ball. My mother's voice drifted into my head, '_He must really like you, he hardly let me touch him…_'

"Sorry for keeping him so long he just fell asleep and I didn't want to wake him… But since class is almost over." Harry said brushing my hand as he placed Akio in my hand, it was amazing how warm Harry made me feel, it was godly. The bell rang in a high pitched squeal, "Class dismissed, over the week talk with your partner about a study time that would work for you both." Snape said in a very bored tone.

Harry and I started packing up our things, "Ron, IT'S NOT MY FAULT YOU DON'T LIKE YOUR PARTNER!" The book worm shouted. "Well MAYBE you could show a little PITY FOR ME!" Ron yelled, "Well it's NOT LIKE I LIKE MY Partne---" the argued out into the hall. Harry sighed, and then looked back up at me. "So what's your snake's name?" He asked.

It took me a minute, was Harry J. Potter making conversation with me? I love this new world I'm in, Akio you better not wake me up! Wait, he just asked me something what was it? Man he's waiting for an answer, something bit my finger. Ow! "Oh, his name is Akio." I answer with a small smile. "My mother gave him to me before school started, something about me drifting away from my friends and her giving me a companion…" I said realizing I had just poor myself out to him. Shit! Keep your mouth shut!

I laugh a bit, "Akio, huh, I like that name… Really fits him." He said as we walked out of the classroom toward Defense Against the Dark Arts. People were gawking at us, like we must be on a bet or making quiet death threats. "So why have you drifted from your friends? you guys always seemed to have fun picking on me." Harry said light heartily. "Well I found that they weren't my friends, they just were bribed to be by my father, you I just don't hang out with them anymore." I said again finding it hard to stop myself from spilling my heart, I know it soon I'm going to say something I'm seriously going to regret.

Harry looked thoughtful for a second before he looked back to me, "So, when do want to start making preparationsfor the potions project?" He said deciding to change the conversation. "Well, I usually get my homework done on Wednesdays and Fridays, So maybe we could work on it on Mondays?" I smiled finding that being nice to Harry was much easier than I had thought. "Yeah that would work perfectly!" He did a wide smile showing most of his white teeth. Ba-dum, Shit my heart beating like crazy, does he even know the power he has over people?

* * *

That Night

* * *

Harry POV

I walked slugishly into the common room, and plopped down on a considerable comfurtable couch next to the fire place. Draco said a small voice in the back of my mind. Yes thats right I had blocked him out of my mind till classes were over. But now, a giant wave of confusion washed over me. Why had my heart started beating when he grabbed my hand or when he talked to me? The for a second, millions of fissions of Draco floaded into my head. Him riding a broom, him at the robe shop at the beginning of school, him laughing with his friends, him on the bus, him--, him... The crash of all the memories made my hands grab on the sides of my throbbing skull, in attempt to hold it together. BING! My mind so cleared, THAT WAS IT!

I figured it out! I finally figured out why I'm attracted to Draco and I found itout when the memory of when he 'held my hand'(well sort of..)! I'm gay, and I like Draco! But I don't really think I'll move on it though... Because it's just sex appeal, I'm pretty sure, he's beautiful I mean who wouldn't want him, and I don't think he would ever like me... But you know I think that I can get him to become my friend. Hes started being nicer to me which is kind of confusing considering that it came out of no where. And sense Ron and Hermione are mostly ignoring me, maybe I was just temporary to them, it kind a feels that way. They don't even talk to me besides maybe a "hi" in the mornings. Maybe Draco wont be like that...

* * *

Draco POV

This couldn't be real. I streached out my arms toward the sliver pillow on my bed and cuddled it to my chest. My mind felt foggy, and everything was so dizzy... Harry's smile flashed through my head, I blushed and felt as though I was slowly floating up toward the ceiling. I can't wait till Monday... Then I flopped back to Earth, MONDAY?! I started feeling very nervous. What was I going to say? Where were we going to study? What time? What books were we going to study?! What kind of conversation could I bring up! How could I find a way to control my breathering! I almost started Hyperventalating, but Akio slithered up my back, his cold scales sent a shiver up my spine. And my mind started working again. A small smile grew on my face, scenes we both didn't know the answers I could going ask him! Now the only trouble was finding him, it was the weekend now and he could be anywhere in the castle. But that would have to be a problem for tomorrow, I snuggled under the covers Harry's smile came into my head again.


	4. Chapter 4

Guy thanks for the great comments they really help inspirer me to write!

* * *

Harry POV

I woke up extra early to go flying, even though I quit the Quitich team. Flying was still one of my favorite ways to spend time. Quietly I rummaged through my clothes chest and found a crimson t-shirt dark gray jeans and a black hoody.

I striped off my pajamas and slowly I put the other clothes on, my eyes lazily scanned the room and notice the clock on the wall 5:30 a.m. I sighed before zipping my jacket up haft way, waking up so early even to go flying was a bit unusual for me.

Yawning I walked over to my broom, held it next to me, and tiptoed out of the dorm room.

* * *

Draco POV

The room around me came slowly as my eyes opened, I looked over at the clock (7:15 a.m.) realizing, I slept in. Sitting up in bed my eyes noticed a small plate of food on the side table, the house elves put in the rooms of students who ask for them on the weekends, that Akio had already eaten haft of.

I reached over grabbing a small muffin and started nibbling on it. Suddenly a flood of emotion hit me, Harry! I have to go talk to him about the potion project! I stuffed the muffin in my mouth, feeling slightly like Weasly, and popped off my bed.

Throwing on a gray t-shirt with a dark green long sleeved shirt under it, and black pants with matching shiny black shoes. I grabbed Akio off my bed stuffing him into my shirt, and then quietly tiptoed by my sleeping dorm mates. Once I got into the common room, I started thinking of places he would be.

Maybe the Great Hall, I started making my way down the stunningly quiet hallway. It was so quiet my breathing echoed off the stony walls, starting feeling claustrophobic and I walked a little faster. Once I got up stairs leading out of the dungeons birds started singing interrupting the frozen silence, gratefully I slowed my pace.

I was almost there when I looked out the hallway window and noticed a small dark figure lying on the Quitich field. That had to be him! I smiled happy to know that my efforts were being rewarded, and ran to the stairs that lead to the Quitich field.

The field was so big, I had quit Quitich a while back and had not been on it so long I forgot how immensely huge it was. The Dark figure was lying in the middle of the field motionless, had he crashed? I thought worried, and ran up to the boy quickly sitting down next to him. My eyes widened.

Harry Potter the boy of my dreams was sleeping quietly in front of me, his eyelids twitched slightly as a small breeze blew past us. My hands ached to touch him, hold him, grab him and never let go.

Temptation was so intense, his small pink lips separated letting air through, his messy black hair flowed in the wind, and his glasses slid down his nose showing long boyish eyelashes.

I moved my arms slowly toward him, my hands were aching to the point of burning. Akio's eyes were only slightly less intense on the boy than mine were. My hands touched his shoulder and slowly I shook him in effort to wake him up.

Suddenly my arm was gripped, and in a quick movement I was pulled on to him, he turned to his side and cuddled me to his chest. I was finding it hard to breathe and it had nothing to do with him holding me too tight. It was better than any dream I had ever had, words could not describe how happy I was.

"Ha-" I panted with pleasure as his warmth filled me, "Ha-Harry?" I whispered quietly trying without wanting, to wake him up. But unfortunately his glossy green eyes started opening

* * *

Harry POV

"Ha-Harry?" said a small voice pulling me back to reality, and I was shock and slightly amused that I would be woken up from a dream of holding Draco, to actually holding Draco. We looked at each other for a second confused green burned into blushing sliver.

Then the full situation came down on me, and I quickly let go and jumped back. He looked kind of hurt. "Ah! Sor-sorry about that! Having a weird dream…" I said fumbling up the words. "No I'm sorry! Icametowakeyouupand kindof—" He said to fast to understand his face completely red.

I smiled glad he wasn't mad, "Don't worry, and how about let's just forget it! Nothing even happen, right?" I said trying to sound convincing, he did a small frown but nodded his red slowly easing up.

"Now what did you want to wake me up for?" I asked reminding myself Draco was still a Malfoy and Malfoy's hate or at least did not like me as in Harry Potter very much.

"Ah! Umm, I wanted to come and ask you about details for the potion project…" Draco said somewhat disappointedly. I stared at him for a moment trying to understand why he just so jittery.

"As in," he continued even more nervous. "Where you wanted to study, what book would be best to study with…" Akio slithered out his shirt and next to my hand; picking him up I pet him slowly, thinking.

"Um, would the library be a good place, I'm sure we could find more than a couple books that would help…" I smiled as he considered it blushing slightly. "Yeah that would work, actually that's probably the best thing to do." he answered stiffly then got up off the ground.

I got up too and handed him Akio, "Well then Lets meet at the Library at 5 o'clock after classes and we'll get started, I think Professor Snape said this would be our only study session, so don't be late." He said suddenly angrily and strode off, leaving me watching after him wondering what I did to give the sudden mood change.

* * *

Draco POV

As I walked off my anger started to build, how dare he just brush off one of the best moments of my life as if it was nothing! Like he had just accidently tripped me and mumbled a quick apology! Heat build in my face and tears started welling up.

He doesn't even care that he makes my heart stop when he smiles or how I tried my best to stop myself from crying when he pushed away from me. Well I was defiantly crying now, and does he care No, and why because he doesn't even know!

I ran behind the changing rooms, and burst into tears. I want him to know! I want to hold him I want to be held, I want him to care, but more importantly, I want to tell him how I feel.

Six years of silence, six years of watching, six years of wanting! I need him to know!

I clutched the wall for support and slowly started to bring myself up.

But I'm afraid.

I am afraid of what my family would think more importantly that my mom would look the other way and never look back, and what if he rejects me, and I'm cast aside left scared with a longing that I would never be able to satisfy.

Akio stared up at me with sad eyes, and I slid back down on the ground. Smiling a small sad smile at him I wiped away the coming tears, before stroking his head lightly. Letting the tears fall freely, they had after all been pent up for more than a year.

After awhile I got up, brushed the dirt off my pants, feeling relieved and refreshed. I could go on acting normal around Harry again. I walked into the changing rooms to wash my face, I looked horrible, my eyes were all puffy and I felt slightly silly for letting my emotion take over me.

Now Harry must think I'm mad at him for something, and I won't be able to explain, I hate emotion.


	5. Chapter 5

I'm sorry for all the misspellings, but I'm honestly the worst speller! So most of the times I have to guess and then whatever the spell check says has to be what I have to pick… But thanks for being patient with me, with lots of love the next chapter this one is mostly Harry. (Oh and I'm thinking of pulling to the end of the story soon.)

* * *

Harry POV

I walked slowly out of the Great Hall toward the Gryffindor common room thinking heavily, the whole world just disappearing as I contemplated what had been bothering me.

I do not know why but I felt extremely guilty throughout Saturday at all of today, my whole body felt out of it. I hadn't seen Draco since he walked off angry at me, though I looked almost everywhere I could think, he hadn't been anywhere. Therefore, I had concluded that either he was avoiding me or I just hadn't been the right places at the time.

Nevertheless, for whatever reason I couldn't stop thinking about him…

I turned right down a narrow hall that lead toward some spiral stairs. If I was trying to be anything but acquaintances with Draco, I was failing.

On the other hand, was I even trying? In fact, how do I try to become friends with someone you honestly didn't know very well. "Akio? AKIO!" I looked up startled to see Draco walking down the stairs quickly not seeing me there.

My heart fluttered weirdly happy seeing him coming toward me, even if his head was looking left to right on the ground. I smiled then actually noticed him looking on the ground. "Malfoy? What are you doing?" I asked lightly, he jumped back in surprise tripped and fell on the ground.

I ran forward "Are you okay?"I asked quietly when I reached him, and extended my hand. He looked at me with a blank expression then shook his head quickly. "Yeah I think so…" He said quietly before gasping my hand. Pleasure went though out me his cold skin cooled my unusually warm skin, like a breeze on a hot day.

But despite my own pleasure I helped him to his feet and let go, smiling a sheepish smile. "Sorry I startled you… I didn't know you hadn't seen me…" I said with another smile, He blushed and looked down at his feet. "No it's okay…"He paused taking in a breath of desperation, "I was just looking for Akio, he must have left during dinner and I don't know where he went… I thought I saw a white thing go down this way…" The blond said looking around again.

"Oh, let me help you." I smiled at his surprised face but he nodded, we started walking down the hall that I had just come from, both looking around on the floor. "Did you see him coming up the hall?" he asked quietly looking over at me.

"Actually I couldn't say," I blushed slightly, "I was kind of lost in thought." I answered quietly. Don't ask what about, don't ask what about, don't ask what—"What about?" he asked interested. I nearly fell over with the feeling that a medal pan had smashed over my head.

But stumbled instead, balanced myself but not my words "I-I was thinking you know… Of you, w-well not you but of, of the potions assignment! Like when we would have to turn it in, and how hard it would be and stuff…" I said feeling utterly embarrassed I looked away blushing, I laughed at myself before turning back to him with a small smile.

It caught him off guard, his eyes went wide and he flushed, and then laughed too. We looked down at the ground in an awkward kind a way.

I sighed then looked back up at him. "I'm sorry I made you mad the other day… The guilt has been driving me mad, so even if I don't understand it. I'm sorry." I said in a small voice somewhat hoping he would not hear it.

This time he stumbled, then said quickly and somewhat earnestly, "No it's my fault for changing my mood on something you didn't know about." He opened his mouth as if he wanted to say something else but a pained expression cut his face and he stopped.

We both looked down again, "So… umm…" Draco said quietly, that's when I realized he had stopped walking. I turned back toward him and walked closer about to ask what was wrong when he burst it.

"I'm sorry for acting that way." The Slytherin blurted out in a very unlike Malfoy way, he was flushing a dark pink, which made my heart coo longingly to brush my hand along his jaw, making my head spin in confusion.

He stretched out his hand, and I grabbed it we both sighed as pleasure blasted throughout our bodies. "Apology accepted." I whispered moving closer without realizing. He stared wide-eyed at me as I moved closer still our hands clasp.

"HARRY WHAT ARE YOU DOING?!" Both Draco and I jumped apart, as Ron ran up to us, pushing Draco down to the ground roughly. "WHAT ARE YOU DOING WITH HARRY!!" Ron yelled at Draco making us both flinch at the volume of his voice. Draco was too shock to answer, "He didn't do anything wrong Ron!" I yelled, more quietly than he had but still loud.

"HARRY YOUR DEFENDING HIM!" Ron bellowed in range. "Yeah what of it?" I challenged him. He huffed then grabbed my arm tightly and started pulling me away. "RON Let Go of Me!" I yelled in frustration.

Draco got up from where he was and started coming after us, but Ron turned pointing his wand out and yelled, "_STUPEFY_" And Draco flew back to the ground. "Ah! Malfoy! RON LET GO!" I yelled again struggling to get out of his grasp.

"NO!" he roared, "we need to talk to Hermione he must have you hexed!" He started to drag me again. "You can't just leave him there!" I screamed at him. But he just scoffed, "Your defiantly hexed of course we leave him, he's MALFOY, Harry." He said pulling me away.

* * *

Draco POV

I started to get up from the floor my head dizzy, HARRY! I looked around quickly but there wasn't a person in sight. Not a person but there was a small white snake lying on my stomach. I sighed feeling the back of my now throbbing head. Akio rubbed his head against my hand in apology.

I realized he had come down here in effort to get me to talk to Harry when I was avoiding him not wanting to explain my actions of the previous day.

I stroked the top of his head, in thanks. However, my eyes were glue to the end of the hall worry fill my head.

By the way Weasley had acted, I hoped Harry was all right… I remember how Harry had been so close to me, before Weasley had interfered, and blushed. What would have happened if he had not come along?

* * *

Harry POV

Ron swung be on to the couch and Hermione came over quickly. "Malfoy must have hexed him!" Ron spit Draco's name in distaste, which pissed me off.

"Oh, Harry are you alright?" Hermione asked in worry. "Yes!" I snapped, "Or at least I was until Ron dragged me up here!" I said with a nasty glare at Ron that made them both flinch.

"Harry what's wrong with you?" She said in surprise, "Yeah, Harry you shouldn't ever hang out with a creep like bloody Malfoy!" Ron said angry again.

I snapped. "WHO ARE YOU TO BE TELLING ME WHO I SHOULD OR SHOULDN'T HANG OUT WITH? YOU TWO HAVE NOT EXACTLY BEEN VERY MUCH LIKE FRIENDS SENSE WE GOT BACK! YOU HAVE BARELY SAY ANYTHING TO ME! YOU LEFT ME IN THAT HELL HOLE WITH THE DURSELY'S WITH OUT ONE LETTER! EVEN ON MY BIRTHDAY! SO I DON'T THINK YOU HAVE A BLOODLY CHANCE IN TELLING ME WHO I HANG OUT WITH!" I yelled in utter and pure annoyance.

They sat with wide eyes staring at me, I turned to Rom with a death glare that would keep a lion at distance. "And in no way in hell will you ever hex Draco again, your lucky I still liked you, or I would have not head back!" I spat at him.

Then whispered warningly to both of them. "Don't talk bad about him in front of me again. Because he's been a much better friend to me this year than you two have." With that, I stood up and walked up to the dorm room.

I felt slightly bad about yelling at Hermione, but I felt complete now that they what I was feeling. I Changed quickly into my pajamas and climbed into bed, drawing the curtains down over me and cast a locking spell on them. Before shutting my eyes hoping Draco had woken up and gone back to his dorms.


	6. Chapter 6

I'm not really sure if this is the last chapter or not. It might sound somewhat unprofessional but I write my chapters on whatever pops in my head at that moment, that's how I makes the situations come and go. So I may or may not think of a new thing to put into the story. But thanks very much for reading! You don't how happy I am when I get reviews, they really just warm my heart! THANKS! ENJOY chapter 6!

(=^_^=)

* * *

Draco POV

I got up got of bed about thirty minutes before everyone else, I was so worried about Harry I couldn't think straight. I hope Weasel didn't punch him, or vice versa, not that I care if Weasley gets punched but that might leave Harry with a twinge of guilty and depression.

Shit, I really hope Weasley does cast an anti hexing spell on Harry, I've heard those are very painful, well only if you haven't actually been hex.

I finished brushing my teeth, spitting foam into the sink, and wiped my mouth with a towel. You know what I hope they didn't do anything at all, to those two I might not even be worth a fight… Quickly I walked back and forth on the floor, what was I to Harry anyway? Was I an acquaintance? Was I a friend? Or—

I stopped dead in my tracks and shook my head lightly, one thing at a time, and right now it's last night. In a flash, I tried to remember what had happened, but I kept getting stopped at one point. The point where Harry was five inches away…

It was as if he was in a trance, his emerald green eyes never moved from mine, as he leaned in. I could feel his warm breath on my face, one hand gripping my mine the other holding my waist, his pink lips were right there pulling me in closer and closer, till…

WEASLEY HAD TO MESS EVERYTHING UP! I almost screamed in frustration, but settled with rubbing my hands through my hair quickly in annoyance then flinging them down to my sides with a huff. I looked in the mirror, and sighed realizing I had just mess up ten minutes of carefully styled hair.

With a deeper sigh, I moved toward the mirror and carefully started brushing down the wild bits of flow away hair, trying to calm myself. My ear perked at the sound of my roommates stretching and yawning. I sighed knowing I did not have any time to completely fix my hair.

So I padded it down a few times, then started to walk out of the bathroom, only to turn around and brush it again. "Hey Draco, get out would you." Yelled Blaise, pounding on the door.

I put my hands up to pat my hair again, but put them back down after a second, and walked over opening the door to let him in. Once I was completely out he rushed past me slamming the door shut, making me jump at the sound.

I walked over to my bed pulling Akio out from under the covers, and put him on my shoulder, waited a few seconds letting him yet comfortable. Then strode out of the room, making my way towards the Great Hall, my mind wandered to Harry. What kind of mood would he be in?

I walked into the Great Hall without looking over at the Gryffindor table, through I could feel eyes on me from over there, but they were not very friendly ones. I sincerely hoped to the Gods that it wasn't Harry glaring at me.

Nevertheless, I sat down, still reluctant to look across the hall, and began to fill up my plate. I was watching Akio eat then carefully peeked an eye towards Harry. He was picking at his food in a tired way, I let out a relieved sigh, I don't how I would have even started to talk to him again if his friends had convinced him not to talk to me.

Wait friends? Where were his friends? He was sitting next to a Gryffindor I think was named Dean and the young Weasley girl. I scanned the Gryffindor, and then spotted them, on the opposite side of the table.

Granger had her head down, and every once and awhile shot Harry worried and apologetic looks that he had no possible chance of seeing. Next to her, I found that Weasley had been the source of the heated glare I had felt when I came in, he was still glaring at me, so I looked back towards Harry.

Who caught my eye, he smiled weakly, then saw I had all ready notice the change in sitting. In addition, bumped up his shoulders in a 'What was there to do' kind of way. He turned back and started talking to Dean.

My shoulders slumped down and I stared at my plate unhappily. I had always wanted Harry to pick me over his friends ever since first year when I insulted Weasley and have him not care, I had expected him to, actually. When we fought I wanted him to forget everyone but me.

Now when he actually had done it I felt bad, I felt bad that Hermio—er. Oh well, that Hermione now was depressed and wanted to apologize, that Weasley now felt he had lost his friend and was blaming me. I sighed, and stroked a concerned looking Akio.

Looking up toward Harry again I noticed Hermione walking towards him, my stomach jumped happily. She sat next to him looking like she was going to cry, but then said something to him with pleading eyes. Harry sighed then smiled and said something to her. She hugged him then wiped tears from her face then started laughing.

I smiled inwardly glad that she was back with him. I looked toward Weasley who stubbornly had his arms crossed in front of him looking in the other direction. I didn't feel bad anymore Weasel was over there because he want Harry to apologize, idiot. I smiled again, stabbing a piece of egg with my fork and slid it into my mouth.

I chocked on it slightly remembering today was Monday! I had a study date with Harry! I felt happy and stupid calling it that a 'Study Date' but that is what I kept thinking. That we would study and get to know each other! Was there any other definition of 'Study date'? It's too bad we didn't have potions today…

Butterflies started ramming themselves in to the wall of my stomach, trying with all their might to burst their way out of me. As my last class of the day ended and I started to make my way toward the library.

* * *

Harry POV

I walked into the library, quickly scanning the table looking for Draco he wasn't there yet. Draco wasn't there, but almost all the other potion students were, it seems like everyone decided today was the best day to study.

I scanned the room again noticing a small table in the back of the library, I quickly walked towards it before anyone else could get it. Plopping my things down on the table showing it was taken, and started looking around for the books we needed.

Smiling as I did, I had been in an especially good mood, since breakfast.

~flash back~

" "You wouldn't believe, how fast large pots and knock a person out!" Dean said making everyone roar with laugher. My ears caught a sound, over the laugher, of footsteps walking up to me. Thinking it was Ron trying to get me to apologize to him again, I was about it get angry. However, I saw Hermione there, she looked like she was all most about to cry.

She sat next to me and sniffed looking down at her hands, then looked up at me with glassy chocolate eyes.

"H-Harry," she started, choking down tears. "I didn't even realize,*sniff*I'm so sorry, I guess I was so wrapped up in Ron and I, I forgot a-all *sniff* about you. Even when you tried to talk to us, I ju-just brushed you off! I'm such a horrible friend!" She almost exploded into tears. "I'm so sorry, will you let me make it up? I will try to be friends with Draco, I see that you like and respect him a-a lot, and I will try my best to be friendly toward him. Will you forgive me?" She said desperately.

Sighing I looked at her, she wasn't even the one who had to apologize, she hadn't done anything wrong… "Mione, of course I forgive you. You really hadn't done anything wrong. I was just pissed at Ron for hexing Draco. I'm really sorry for taking it out on you too…" I said quietly knowing that all our classmates were listening now.

She started crying happily and pulled me into a hug, then whispered. "I'm sorry for ignoring you, Harry." Pulling back she wiped off her face with her sleeve, and then started laughing at herself for crying."

~Flash-back ended~

I smiled warmly, then remember I was looking for something and looked around, I saw Draco walking into the library scanning the room. I waved at him from behind the bookcase I was at, and pointed at the desk next to be and mouth 'We sit here.' He walked over to it stiffly, a blush coming into his face. My eyes went wide, thump, thump, what is this? I asked myself feeling my heart pounding.

* * *

Draco POV

Harry was staring at me, just staring, with his eyes glowing behind those circled glasses in the same intense trance that he had, had in the hall. The butterflies duplicated in size and were all banging themselves into each other and into my stomach creating chaos and panic that spread to all the butterflies creating wild fires burning everywhere making the butterflies panic even more and so on.

Moreover, they all combined in making my face blazing with very hot blood. "W-What?" I asked swallowing down an attempted escapist butterfly.

He shook his head quickly and he turned his back to me. Slowly the blush started to succeed and the butterflies calmed down a bit, I mentally thanked Harry for giving me a chance to calm down.

I looked up at him, his back still to me. The back of his ears where red and I noticed he was taking slow and deep breaths. "What books do we need?" He asked suddenly, making me jump. "Umm, I think we should get both, 'The_ Big Book of Improving Potions' _and _'Potions to Get Jobs Done'_. " I said somewhat concern that Harry had not looked back at me yet.

"Okay I'll look for, _'The Big Book of Improving Potions'_, and you look for the other." He said quickly and walked off.

* * *

Harry POV

Oh my god, Oh my god, What the hell was going on. Just the sight of Draco makes my heart throb. I am going mental. What's going on?! Wait, calm down you have to act normal, or he will ask 'What's wrong.' and I won't even know the answer!

I took a couple deep breaths, and cooled down. Looking around I saw Malfoy reading the labels of books by trailing his finger down the books spine, making me shiver with thoughts that were all way to confusing.

I looked away feeling that I could pull off a normal act if I didn't stare at him for long periods of time. Scanning the books myself, I found the one and pulled it out. It _was_ a very large book, and somewhat hard to carry. Large and purple with cursive gold words in all caps 'THE BIG BOOK OF IMPROVING POTIONS.' When I read it, I felt that someone was shouting the title at me.

I looked at it, considering that if I put somewhere else I could keep looking for it and don't have to sit next to Draco for a while longer.

I looked over at him, and sighed; He had found his book and was waiting for me to find mine before he started to read. Taking in a deep breath, I walked over to him and sat down in the chair opposite him.

He looked up and me slightly and said lightly, "Do you know anything about this potion? I want to get what we know out of the way before we start studying." I gulped, felling shy for some reason. "Only what Snape told us…"I said, he nodded of me to continue. "As in that it was a potion that would make it so you did everything, meaning absolutely anything in your power to get what you most desire…" I finished feeling a bit more myself than before.

I smiled happy I could face him properly, he blushed, and my embarrassment came flooding back and I looked down at my book. "Okay then let's get to work. " He said somewhat awkwardly. Leading back in my chair, I flipped to the glossary and found 'Mandocai Sinariia' on page 1329. I jumped to the page and started reading:

_The Potion __Mandocai Sinariia'_ _is a powerful potion able to give the user so mush confidents that it can be deadly in large quantities_—

I started to write down the new information, then looked at Draco, and holding my breath.

He was looking down at his book, his long eyelashes almost brushed his cheek, just barely hidden by the eye lashes his eyes shown a bright captivating sliver that could melt anyone with a glance, it was really was a wonder Harry himself was still solid. Is it that he just never noticed? How Draco hair hung silkily to the side of his pure white beautiful face, how his full pink lips made a shiver run up mine spine?

What was going on? thump, thump! Shit, my hearts pounding like crazy again. Felling the blood in my cheeks, I buried my head in to my book.

_Doesn't use more than once a week, if taken more than once you will have an adverse reaction. Depression, unluckiness, and you will not notice when anything good happens to you—_

* * *

Thirty minutes later

* * *

Draco POV

*Yawn* I stretched out my arms in front of me. "Hey, do you think we've got enough information?" Harry asked looking up at me with a tried expression. I nodded and we both started to get up from the desk. I got up to fast and got lightheaded fell down a little.

Harry reached out, "Are you okay?" he asked steadying me, then noticed he was holding my waist and let go with an embarrassed look stretched on his face.

What's that all about? I thought eyeing Harry suspiciously. "Yeah, I'm fine," I answered unsure if I should ask him the same thing. "Boy's it's almost to curfew you should leave." Said Steffen the librarian's new assistant, we looked at the clock before walking out of the Library. Harry stared at me in a weirdly longing way before, mumbling a 'good night'. "Good night, Harry." I whispered when he out of hearing range. And walked down toward the dungeons.

* * *

Sorry I kind rush at the end I'm really tired…YAWN! It's like 3 or something I don't know. (~)


	7. Chapter 7

He He! I know this is the last chapter now! I have had this ending in my head since I first started writing! I think it is adorable and I hope you do too! Well I know the ending but I'm having some troubling thinking of how to get there so please try to read till the end. Thank you so much your reviews really make my day! Love to all! Here you go Chapter 7! ( A special shout out to 'Sliverstargirl' You've been with me from the beginning You also give the best reviews I love you the most!*(n_n)*)

* * *

Harry POV

I stared at the ceiling, just stared. Trying to understand the incredibly strange emotion bubbling up in my stomach. What was wrong with me? I had almost convinced myself that that I should go to the infirmary. Nevertheless, I knew it was not an injury or an allergic reaction. This, this whatever it was. Was completely emotional.

I turned on my side a gazed out the window, Draco's face lit up in my head, sending my heart pounding. A deep blush settled on my face as I remember him when he smiled, blushed, laughed.

I… I, I what?

What do I feel?

* * *

Draco POV

* * *

In the morning

* * *

I sat down at the Slytherin table with a huff, I somehow felt tired even though I had slept as long as I usually do. I also felt that there was something I need to do, as if it was obvious what I needed to do but I just could not figure it out.

I looked up to the Gryffindor table, and found myself trapped in an emerald gaze. He didn't look away like he normally would have, he just started and I stayed trapped. A blush crept up his face but he still didn't look away, his eyes filled with confusion, intense concentration, and something else. Something soft, something sweet, something—

He looked away, and started eating his eggs with a strange expression. My hearts ached with a pain that could only be explained if you had an hour to listen. I munched on a bit of toast feeling a bit dejected.

* * *

Stepping into the Potions lab, my eyes rested upon a dark haired boy sitting at our table idly playing with his fingers. I walked towards him slowly trying to prepare myself, what could I say when I sat down. "Potter." I greeted, He looked up at me then swiftly looked down again and mumbled a small greeting.

Well that is unusual… I thought sitting down in a way that made Harry flinched when our legs brushed against each other.

What was going on— "Well I hope you've all got good information about this potion, because you will make it today." Professor Snape said in a bored but stern way.

I reached into my bag and pulled out the notes. "Ah!" I yelped noticing on my notes were several little doodles of Harry and me kissing with hearts, hearts ALL over! I don't even remember drawing these!

I looked around and saw Pansy smiling— strike that smirking at me she made a little kissy face that I wanted to punch. That little, I cannot let Harry see these.

Harry leaned toward me; I flipped the notes over, "What information do you have? You might have something I don't…" He said uncomfortably, his eyes turned from uncomfortable to confused, as I edged away from him in effort to read the notes to him without see them.

"D-did you get that some good side effects are: It heals non-fatal wounds, a since of over powering feeling of being proud and adds Fantastic reflects or super speed to the user…" I asked almost falling off my chair as he leaned in to read my notes.

"Malfoy? What wrong why won't you let me see your notes?" He asked heatedly. He reached forward trying to grab them from me; I knew I was blushing like crazy. "Mr. Potter, if you're not prepared I would gladly give you a week's detention to make it up. You don't need to copy of Mr. Malfoy." Snape said smugly.

Harry huffed and pulled out his own notes waving them for Snape to see, Snape frowned a bit then turned away and started marking down Longbottom. He glared at me for almost getting him in trouble.

"Okay students, the ingredients are up here, come get them." Professor Snape said, gesturing toward the head table. Then he walked to his desk and pulled out a book labeled 'Long, Hard, Confusing, Males and What to do With Them' I shutter mentally hope that book was not what I thought it was. All students started to jumble around the desk pushing stepping on toes, utter chaos.

"LINE!" Bellowed Professors Snape, and everyone formed a line that curved around the classroom, Snape sighed and look back towards his book with a very interested look on his face.

When it was our turn Harry and I grabbed what we needed and went back to our desk. Harry looked at the ingredients then up at me with a pleading smile. I sighed playfully and handed him the Murx Root, "Dice these into small but not tiny cubes." I said and smiled, I could definitely be a good teacher.

Harry blushed slightly, and then concentrated on the Murx Root. I set the cauldron on high and slowly _very_slowly poured in the silver Snapping Orca flower juice.

After an hour, our blue sliver potion was completed. Unfortunally many other students, had failed, and their potion was a dark brown gooey slop that smelled horrible. "For all of you who actually studied, your potion needs to cool, take it with you and turn it in tomorrow." Snape never stopped reading his book even while he was talking. I felt more worried about him than I had in awhile, but that was easily out done by my increased disgust that he would bring that into the classroom.

"Why don't you take the potion with you?" Harry said quickly, "I have Herbology next and were studying very evil little creatures…" He explained with a sigh.

I nodded slowly deciding not to push the matter. We said a small good bye to one another then separated down separate hall ways, I felt a nagging in my stomach feeling that something was going to happen. Too bad, I missed the mischievous glint in Akio's eye.

* * *

Dinner Time

(Speeding to the good part)

* * *

I sat down in the great hall, set down the bottle of Mandocai Sinariia, and felt Akio slide off my arm toward my plate. My eyes fell toward Harry watching him carefully, closely I examend how he chews his food slowly giving himself more time to digest, and time to be full quicker.

I wonder where he learn to do that. I wondered, suddenly Ron got up and started yelling at Harry; Harry yelled back and Ron just gapped while Harry strode out of the hall. I took a drink of pumpkin juice, and got up suddenly and started walking after Harry unable to control myself.

* * *

First ever

Akio POV

* * *

I slid softly from my masters arm, watching him carefully he was gazing toward the dark haired boy again. Slowly trying to be unnoticed, I moved toward the silvery potion. How was I supposed to do this? I sighed and propped myself on his cup of Sweet liquid I opened my mouth wide and clamped my jaw on the edge of the bottle.

With all my might, I started lifting the potion, it took all the strength I had. But soon a quarter of the potion was in the sweet liquid. Gently I placed the sliverly vial back down on the table. And rushed back to the plate, slowly eating really good tasty food.

Master took a drink then stood up abruptly and started walking to the big hall entrance. Now I finally got him! If you can imagine a snake smirking, then that is what I was doing now.

* * *

Harry POV

"HOW COULD YOU PICK MALFOY OVER ME?" Ron yelled scaring haft the Gryffindors with his sudden outburst. "Well instead you should wonder WHY YOUR BEING A TOTAL GIT TO ME! WHY CAN'T YOU BEHAPPY I'M MAKING NEW FRIENDS! IT DOESN'T MEAN I'M PICKING HIM OVER YOU! YOU BLOODY IDOIT!" I yelled back at him angrily, he gapped as if my conclusion had never accrued to him.

I sighed furiously then strode out of the great hall. Thank God, I got that off my chest serious that idiot could get on my nerves.

I made my way up some spiraling stars into an empty hallway. I heard footsteps crashing down on the ground behind me. I turned getting ready to kill Ron but saw Draco there instead.

* * *

Draco POV

"POTTER!" I heard myself yell at the boy, he flinched at the sound but he quickly turned his suddened face to confusion, as I continued to make my way over to him. Once we were, a few feet away I glared a heated glared at his now utterly confused face. Our eyes locked I almost felt like shifting away from him, but I was not in control of myself.

I walked forward until we were nose to nose, WHAT WAS I GOING TO DO? I yelled but no sound came out. Then I took a deep breath closing my eyes then opening them up again, "I love you." I said almost angrily, and then closed the distance between us.

The moment our lips touched, I was released from the potions gasps. I back away quickly red covering my face. "Why didn't I realize it before. I'm such an idiot." Harry said softly. He pulled my face closer and kissed me so tenderly I thought I was going to explode.

My heart sang and he kissed me repeatedly, his eyes closed a smile spreading on his lips. Gripping my waist and he pulled me closer. I melted into his touch my eyes closing my arms lock around his shoulders. I felt pleasure shoot through me, how could I have seriously lived this feeling all these years?

Tears bubbled in my eyes, after six years of silence, six years of watching, six years of wanting. I finally got what I had always sot for. He moved back a bit and trailed a finger down my cheek wiping away a tear.

"I love you too Draco." He purred, my breath caught in my throat, tears ran my cheeks I smiled a heart retching smile. Harry pulled me in again, he kiss me lightly then is tounge trailed across my bottom lip asking for entrance. I obliged immediately I sighed happily, everything I had ever worried about disappeared in the background. As long as I had Harry Potter the Gryffindor Sun God everything would place together, who cares what anyone says. "Har—Harry I—I Love you. " I murmured happily between kisses.

"HARRY WHAT ARE YOU DOING TO MALFOY!" Ron shouted, but it was too late we were far gone.

* * *

The end

* * *

Photo Album

Ron patting a crying Ginny,

as Harry and Draco walked away hand

in hand kissing each other.

Harry and Draco fast asleep holding each other

Completely naked on a bed covered in rose pedals.

Mr. Malfoy fainted on the floor while Mrs. Malfoy

Jumped up and down, when Harry and Draco announced

Their engagement.

Draco holding Harry's hand in the hospital wing after the defeat

of Voldemort.

Harry and Draco kissing while a small white blonde haired girl danced

with her dark ravin black haired brother in the Malfoy Manner garden.

* * *

All in all a very happy ending!

* * *

I hoped you like it! I had a fun time writing it! Thanks for not sewing! LOVE TO ALL! And soon I will start a new book so please check it out when you can!


End file.
